


Falling

by Lanternhill



Series: Games [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kevin keeps falling into his own traps.Takes place at the Royal Rumble 2017.





	

Kevin's tower of doom was a work of art. The steel chairs caught the lights in the stadium just right and he visualized Roman going through them so clearly that it almost felt like a premonition.

Roman did not go through them. Kevin had been wrestling too long to be surprised when instead his body went crashing off the apron, onto the chairs. Yet, he thought, _but I saw it so clearly_.

Currently, nothing else besides that vision of Roman falling (stupid hair flying up pleasingly) was clear. His head had hit at least one chair and he fought to keep consciousness. He had to get up. He had to win. There were expectations to meet. Kevin felt someone lift him up, hands grabbing and positioning him. He had another clear vision, a memory rather than a premonition, of other hands firm on his ass. He had squirmed in pleasure and faint embarrassment at the time.

"Of course you deserve it. Of course you'll be a great champion," he had told Kevin. 

Kevin's eyes blinked open for a second. He expected to find himself back in that hotel room, but no, the long hair he saw wasn't right. He imagined himself reaching out to touch it. Would it be soft? But his body lacked the ability to cooperate and his limbs remained lax. He felt those hands abandon him and he was falling again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched the sequence where Kevin falls on the chairs and then gets power bombed too many times.


End file.
